Shelli's Story
by shelby9160318
Summary: Shelli Mahato was a normal ninja, but what happens when she is captured by the Akatsuki? Forced to stay, she must overcome some of the most difficult of tasks. When she is no longer forced to stay, what path will she choose? Rated for language.
1. My nightmare begins

**Shelli's story**

**(Chapter 1: My nightmare begins)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.  
**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

Shelli Mataho was your normal ninja; she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had good parents, and was pretty good with fire jutsu.

Now I'm here, sitting in a chair in a dark damp room, in the Akatsuki hideout. How did I get here? Well I guess that calls for a flashback…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_I walked through the humid misty and kind of creepy woods. My feet crunched old leaves. 'Stupid solo mission…' I thought to myself. Next thing I know, 9 people are in front of me. I took out my kunai and began to make some seals, and then they sprang onto me. _

* * *

**Flashback over**

* * *

That's all I remember, I guess I put up a good fight. I looked at my body, and I only had a few cuts. My leaf headband was cracked a bit. I scowled.

'Idiots had to go and ruin my headband too?' I thought.

The door to my 'room' creaked open. A shadow loomed over me. He stepped into the light. He had orange hair, no I mean REALLY orange, like CARROT orange! He also had a bunch of piercing and a crossed out rain headband.

"Hello Shelli…" He said slowly.

"Hey dude!" I replied with a smile.

He looked at me like I was insane. I guess not all of his hostages are this hyper. He continued to walk toward me until we were only a few feet away from each other.

"How do you know my name by the way?" I asked, trying to break the cold silence.

"We have been watching you for a while; you were the best candidate to be in the Akatsuki." He replied.

I sprang up from the chair I was in. "WATCHING ME!? You fucking perverts!!"

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me into a wall.

"Did you hear everything I said?" He asked me, his voice was dark and creepy.

"Owwww… Bastard!" I whined. "Yes I heard you, and what makes you think I will join you?" I asked.

He smiled. "If you don't we will kill you."

I shuddered, my mind whirled with thoughts.

"C-can I think about it?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me with stone cold eyes. It was completely unnerving. I gulped and stood up a little straighter.

"Please? I promise I will stay here while I think about it." I pleaded.

He turned his head away from me a bit.

"Fine." Was his simple reply.

I scowled and spit on the ground. I walked up to him.

"And may I know the name of the person who threatens my life?" I asked cheekily.

"Pein." He replied.

I guess he is not much of a talker. I sat down on the chair in the room. Pein turned away from me and headed to the door.

"By the way, the rest of the Akatsuki want to meet you." He stated as he exited the room.

'Oh crap…' I thought to myself. 'As if one wasn't bad enough, I wonder how many Akatsuki there are?'

Before my thoughts could get any further, the door creaked open. The same familiar cloak entered the room, but the wearer was different.

'… I repeat OH CRAP!'

* * *

**Oh no cliffhangers this early?! Don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon. Please review! If you do you get a cookie! :D **

**(Next chapter: The artists from hell)**

* * *


	2. The artists from hell

**Shelli's story**

**(Chapter 2: The artists from hell)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

The same blinding light poured into the dim room. A figure appeared in front of me just as Pein had. I sighed.

'There was no way I am gonna live through this.' I thought.

The figure advanced on me, until it stood a few feet away.

"Hi, un." The voice greeted me.

I guessed by the voice that it was a male.

"Sup?" I asked.

He turned his face to the light. I could see it clearly now; he had long blond hair. Part of it was in a ponytail. He had really pretty blue eyes, and by the look of his headband he was from the rock village.

He shrugged and sat down next to the chair I was in. "Not much, un." He replied.

"I'm Deidara by the way un." He added as he leaned back against the wall.

"You seem less serious then the faggot that was just in here." I laughed.

He smiled at me.

"I was new once too. I know how it feels, un." He replied

I stood up.

"So, why pick me?" I asked. "Aren't there enough Akatsuki?"

Deidara let out a chuckle. "You sure do get to the point, un."

"Answer me." I demanded.

He growled. "We had ten Akatsuki in total at first. Then Orochimaru left, now there are only nine… and Tobi, we need a new member, un."

"Why not just ask Tobi?" I asked.

He scowled. "Because Tobi is retarded, un!"

I smirked. So far the Akatsuki weren't as 'scary' as everyone had told me.

Deidara got up and walked up to me.

"Well I better go, un." He said as he began to walk to the door.

"Wait!!" I yelled.

He turned around to face me. "What?" He asked.

"Do I have to meet all nine of them?" I asked.

"Well, our only girl member is on a mission, so technically you only have to meet eight of us, un" He replied and opened the door.

I smiled and ran up to him. I jumped and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" I yelled as the blushing blond exited the room.

* * *

I yawned and leaned against the cold wall in the 'room'. The door creaked open again. This time, a redhead entered the room. He carried a small puppet.

I cringed, I HATED puppets.

I yawned again and he walked toward me.

"So… you met Deidara?" He asked in a board, and kind of annoyed voice.

"Yes I did Mr. Grumpy." I replied.

"Just call me Sasori." He growled.

"Did you make that?" I asked, pointing to the small puppet he held in his hand.

"I'm still working on it." He replied. "Deidara and I are artists in the Akatsuki."

I smiled. "I love art."

He looked at me. "Is it fleeting or eternal?" He asked.

"Uhh what are you talking about?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Art, is it fleeting or eternal?" He asked again.

I thought a minute. "I guess both… It can be fleeting when destroyed, but that is just all the more reason to appreciate it while it lives. And, it is also eternal; it can hold memories and things of the past that can teach the future." I finally replied.

He looked stunned. At first I thought he was surprised because I had said all of that in one breath, but then he spoke.

"Deidara and I always fight about that. I say it is eternal, he says it is fleeting; we never had anyone say it was both. Thanks."

I smiled. "No problem buddy."

He turned away from me. I still had a question for him though.

"So can you and Deidara do any special jutsu?" I asked.

He turned to me again. "Deidara has mouths on his hands and can make moving sculptures he can explode. And I control puppets."

"Sweet!" I squeaked.

He chuckled as he exited through the door. "By the way… I am a human puppet."

My eyes widened as he left the room. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" I yelled. "CREEPY PUPPET BOY!!"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked chapter 2. Please review. If you do, you get a cupcake! I will put the next chapter up soon. Bye!**

**(Next chapter: Immortal kiss) **

* * *


	3. Immortal kiss

**Shelli's story**

**(Chapter 3: Immortal kiss)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

I sat bow legged on the cold floor. I stifled a yawn.

'It's been like an hour since I saw Sasori, when are they going to send the next asshole in so I can get the hell out of this room!?' I thought to myself.

As my friends had put it, I have an extremely short fuse. My patience snaps as easily as a twig, and that twig was close to breaking right about now.

As I was just about to break the door down, it opened to reveal the next Akatsuki member.

"Well it's about time!" I yelled at the man as I got up off the ground.

He was pretty tall compared to me, but then again I was 16 and some 14 year olds were taller than me, so it was no shit this guy was taller than me. He had whitish grey hair, but what surprised me the most were his dark purple eyes.

"Well SORRY bitch!" He yelled back.

I gritted my teeth.

"What did you just call me?!" I seethed, barely controlling my anger.

"What are you deaf bitch?" He asked.

"RRAGGH!! Shut the hell up you fucking ass crack!" I screeched back at him.

"No you shut up you little shit eater." He replied.

My anger boiled over, his smug little grin was enough to make me charge. Tears rolled down my face, I had no idea I was crying. I never cried, but it was like all of the fear of never seeing my family again, and dieing was boiling out with all my anger.

I fell to my knees sobbing. The man kneeled down next to me.

"Oi, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He looked concerned.

I looked up at him, trying my best to hold back tears. My vision was blurred. What I hated the most was people seeing me being weak. This was no acceptation; the man I was just arguing with was trying to comfort me.

"Yo- you didn't." I choked out. "I- I am afraid I am never going to see my family or friends again!"

I began to sob again; then I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked up at the man; he pulled me to his chest. I clutched his cloak in my hands and cried again. I have no idea how long this lasted, but soon I had stopped crying and was just savoring his embrace.

I pulled away from his arms somewhat reluctantly; he wiped tears from my eyes. I sniffed and looked up at him, he was smiling.

"You feel better?" He asked.

I nodded. "A little bit…"

He helped me up.

"You'll be fine; don't be afraid of that fucktard Pein." He said.

I laughed. After that there was an awkward silence.

"GAY BABY BORN!" I yelled at of nowhere.

"The hell?" He asked.

I smiled.

"It's just something my friend says all the time…" My voice trailed off.

Tears threatened to spill out again. Then I felt something soft press against my lips. HE was… KISSING me?! My first thought was to pull away, but something held me back. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

When we finally came up for air he was smiling.

"Now are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Hidan by the way." He added.

"I'm Shelli." I replied

The door creaked open and Deidara was standing there.

"Oi, Hidan! We thought you had killed her in there, un!" He yelled.

Hidan smiled

"Nah." He replied.

He smiled at me and exited the room. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was in love.

* * *

**Now for a little time skip. (Because I'm lazy like that.)**

* * *

Another Akatsuki member stood in front of me. I had met Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Now a swirly masked man called Tobi stood in front of me.

I swear to god he was smiling behind that mask!

"Hi Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled at me.

"That's… uhh great Tobi…" I replied

Tobi shuffled his feet. He was kinda cute with his orange mask that resembled a basketball. Tobi looked back up at me again.

"What is it Tobi?" I asked.

"Can… Tobi have a hug?" He asked shyly.

I shrugged.

"Aww what the hell, you're too cute." I replied.

Tobi squeaked and ran up to me. He gave me a big bear hug, which I returned. I could tell he was smiling again under that mask. He let go of me.

"It was good to meet you Shelli-chan!" He laughed.

I smiled. "It was good to meet you to Tobi-kun." I replied.

The masked man walked up to the door and waved a good-bye to me as he left.

'Eight down, one to go.' I thought.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked chapter 3. (And yes Shelli does swear QUITE a bit. She is based on me after all! :D) Review and I will give you a doughnut! **

**(Next chapter: Weasle)**

* * *


	4. Weasel

**Shelli's story**

**(Chapter 4: Weasel)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

I paced impatiently around the room. My legs felt like lead, as did my eyes. I felt so useless and scared. I slumped down against a wall and closed my eyes as I plummeted deep into my thoughts. Just as I did the door opened.

The figure approached me.

"Tired already?" I guessed by the voice that it was a man.

His voice was heavily guarded, as if all emotion was locked up, only to be shown in very small amounts.

I forced my eyes open to stare at him.

He had raven colored hair, and was from Konaha like me. His eyes were a deep bloody crimson red. I immediately recognized the sharingan. I had only read about it once or twice, I read no one could use sharingan, because the clan that used it was whipped out.

A smirk crossed my face.

"You wish." Was my simple reply.

"I'd think you'd be scared." He said curiously, but still, his voice was enough to chill hell to the bone.

I felt a spark of curiosity jolt through me. I wondered what was under his cold shell exterior. No one could be this cold and lifeless. So, what was he really like?

"Pfftt! Me, scared? Yeah right!" I boasted. "I'm not some scared little girl you can push around." I added, somewhat threateningly.

"Obviously." He said, and made what I guess could be considered a smirk.

"Especially idiots like you. I could kick your asses in no time flat." I boasted again.

I knew there was no way I could ever win in a fight against the Akatsuki, but I wanted to see his reaction to the ignorant remark I made. From what I had seen from the Akatsuki so far, insubordination was one of their pet peeves.

He scowled and pinned me to the wall by my shoulders. I yelped in surprise, I hadn't even seen him move!

"Ignorant brat!" He hissed. "That type of behavior will get you killed!"

I struggled under his iron strong grip. I looked up at him. His crimson eyes were spinning wildly. Then the eyes morphed into what appeared to be a pinwheel.

That was the last thing I saw.

I suddenly felt very cold. Ice seemed to grip my body.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead' I repeated in my mind.

I was wrong.

I gently opened my eyes to what could only be described as hell. The ground was pitch black, like a black abyss. The black clouds looked painted on the blood red sky. I was somewhat in a daze for a few minutes. Then I saw the man standing in front of me.

"Were the hell are we!?" I roared.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi." He remarked coldly.

A vine ripped from the ground and gripped my arms and legs. The man stood in front of me. To my horror, he was holding a fire whip.

"D-Damn…" I spat from the ground.

The whip was raised, then I felt the impact. The whip ripped at my flesh, and burned whatever was left in its wake. I opened my eyes to see the dancing flames on my shoulder. Tears trickled down my cheeks as the flame burned my arm. The man flicked the whip to his side.

Suddenly, an unbearable pain rippled through my body. It felt as though a stake lit with fire had been shoved through my shoulder. The pain radiated through my body, and finally stopped at my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony, as tears continued down my face. It felt hotter, and hotter, like I was inside a fire pit. Just when I though I would be cooked from the inside out, an unbelievable explosion erupted around me.

All was silent around me. The pain was gone, but my hands were still numb. I opened my eyes. To my surprise, I was standing. The man was gripping his right eye and looking at me with great hatred, but his eyes were focused on my hands. I looked down at my hands. Flame-like tattoos spread up to my elbow. My nails were now claws, crimson red blood dripped from them. I looked up to see a scratch on his cheek.

"Wh-What?" I murmured weakly.

My eyes grew blurry, and just as the Tsukuyomi world disappeared, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I have no idea how long I was out. Minutes? Hours? Days? Whatever the case I was awake now. My eyes pleaded to stay shut, but I ignored the request and looked around.

I was in a normal sized room. The room had light blue walls with a few pictures of the seaside on it. The floor was white carpet, and there was a small wooden dresser, closet, and a relatively large bathroom. It also had blue orb lights hanging from the ceiling.

I was on a one person bed with a blue sheet and quilt. I was pretty impressed, this room was cool.

"You're awake." I heard a voice say.

I looked all around the room, but saw no one. I sat up on the bed. My vision was blurry and was of no help to me at this moment.

"Don't push yourself." The voice whispered in my ear.

Now I saw a figure above me, its hand rested calmly on my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked.

* * *

**Lol cliff! Who is this figure? Why did Shelli pass out? Why am I asking you all these questions when I already know the answer? Find out in the next chapter of Shelli's Story. Review and you get a taco. **

**(Next chapter: Curiosity gets you poisoned) **


End file.
